The present invention relates generally to particle separators and more particularly, but not exclusively, to inertial particle separators for application with gas turbine engines.
Particle separators are operable to separate undesirable materials from air entering a turbine engine. Such undesirable materials may adversely affect the internal working components of the gas turbine engine if they were allowed to enter the engine. Presently, many particle separator designs have a variety of shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for the unique and inventive particle separators according to the present invention.